Lurker
by BunnyBolts
Summary: You've woken up in a strange room, not knowing how you got there, or where you are. You manage to get out, and venture off into the seemingly normal forest, not knowing that, from behind shadows, and hidden places, there's someone watching you. Someone who smiles sadistically at the events soon to take place. Who is this person? Will you ever live to know? Accepting OCs... ovo


**Hey hey you guys! :'D**

**Bunny- o3o Bloody, no one probably knows who you are, why are you-**

**SILENCE. Ahem, anyways. Yea, it's been pretty long since I've been here and well, most of you probably don't know me since I mean, most of the people that used to wrITE ABANDONED THIS WEBSITE- :U I'm looking at you two. You know who you are e3e  
**

**Anyways, since school is pretty much over, I decided to write a story! uvu I got this idea yesterday and pretty much stayed up all night thinking up how this is gonna go and stuff, ahaha. Erm, so I hope you enjoy...? I guess? I don't know, I'm a bit rusty when it comes to writing so I might suck just a tad bit.**

**By a tad bit I mean a lot, by the way. Aha o3o''**

* * *

You wake up on the cold floor, not knowing where you are. Your head is currently in a state of pain, it seems as though you've hit your head somewhere before waking up. Maybe it was the reason why you were on the floor..?

No, that couldn't be it. You were at home watching TV, there's no way that you could've gone from the comfort of your cold home to this... Room? You scratched your head. God dammit was hot as hell. You slowly stood up, stretching your arms out into the humid air. It was weird, you didn't remember it being humid back home, at least not this humid. It hasn't rain back home in Happy Tree Town since May. It was a serious drought, no doubt. You slowly make your way to the closest wall you can find, it was dark in the room, and the only thing you could see was a table near the only flickering lightbulb in the room.

Brushing your hands around the walls, you notice that they're sticky, and slightly wet. Condensation? But how? You never heard of that before, either that or you never payed attention in class. You keep grazing your hands over the wall before your right one bumped itself into a rather sharp object. Yelping, you quickly grabbed your hand and squeezed on it slightly. Was... Was the the doorknob? You gently ran your hand onto the object and twisted it with your already hurt hand, cutting it up even more. It might've hurt, but it did open the door. A creak of light seeped into the dark room.

Jackpot.

Doing a small victory dance, you quickly open the door slowly, peering outside the door. There... there were trees. Trees everywhere. You stepped outside and noticed that you were trapped in a rather large shed, or maybe it was a garage..? No, it was a shed. Probably. You quickly look around for someone, a sign of life, anything!

But to no avail.

Well, at least you found some things to take with you, since you obviously weren't going to stay in the shed, god knows who put you there, and what their intentions were. You picked up some rope, a knife, a slightly torn blanket, a flashlight, and some apples that you found in a tree, as well as a backpack, obviously. You quickly put your items away and made your way down a makeshift trail, it seems as though someone ran through there. Not wanting to run into trouble, you decide to head your own way.

Eventually, after hours upon hours of walking, resting, and swatting away bugs you've never seen before, you smell something good... Someone was cooking meat! Having eaten all of your food, you quickly sprint over towards the smell. Who knows, maybe you'll run into people who can help..!

* * *

**Wowwy wow that was short oAo -lays down slowly I'm sorry, I tried to make it decent and long but it just ended up being short and lame ono''''**

**Bunny- -3- Very.**

**-rolls Ah, I tried, and I guess this is okay for someone who hasn't written anything decent since... God knows when ; v ;  
**

**And I guess I should have said this before, but I will be accepting ocs for this story since, I don't think I'll be using much canon Tree Friends. Who knows? Anyways, here's the form uvu/**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Appearance/personality:**

**Bio(?): ((this is optional, really. Most of the time you don't really need Bio's in stories o3o))**

**Items: ((Okay, so this is actually needed. Basically, you list at least five or six things, maybe even more, that your OC would be carrying with them. ouo Not that complicated. uvu))**

**Other:**

**Once I get in all OCs and stuff, I'll choose one of them to be the person who was in the shed room thing! ouob**

**Because I was planning to use a Canon Tree Friend, but I decieded to use one of your OCs o3o**

**Well um...**

**Cheers..? ovo;;**


End file.
